playsonic2fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodios
Los wikis en los que más suelo editar desde hace tiempo son wikis de series televisivas, y dentro de ellas, mi mayor esfuerzo sin duda es en escribir artículos de episodios y hacer que se vean bien. He creado artículos de una gran variedad de episodios, tanto escritos por mi mismo como traducciones de textos de páginas oficiales, en wikis que administro o simplemente en algunos en los que he colaborado en el pasado, tratando también de añadir buenas imágenes a casi todos para acompañar a la información. Lista Alcatraz *1x01: "Pilot" *1x02: "Ernest Cobb" *1x03: "Kit Nelson" *1x04: "Cal Sweeney" *1x05: "Guy Hastings" Breaking Bad *1x01: "Pilot" *1x02: "Cat's in the Bag..." *1x03: "...And the Bag's in the River" *1x04: "Cancer Man" *1x05: "Gray Matter" *1x06: "Crazy Handful' of Nothin'" *1x07: "A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal" *2x01: "Seven Thirty-Seven" *2x02: "Grilled" *2x03: "Bit by a Dead Bee" *2x04: "Down" *2x05: "Breakage" *2x06: "Peekaboo" *2x07: "Negro y azul" *2x08: "Better Call Saul" *2x09: "4 Days Out" *2x10: "Over" *2x11: "Mandala" *2x12: "Phoenix" *2x13: "ABQ" *3x01: "No más" (solamente imágenes) *3x02: "Caballo sin nombre" (solamente imágenes) *3x03: "I.F.T." (solamente imágenes) *3x04: "Green Light" (solamente imágenes) *3x05: "Más" (solamente imágenes) *3x06: "Sunset" (solamente imágenes) *3x07: "One Minute" (solamente imágenes) *3x08: "I See You" (solamente imágenes) *3x09: "Kafkaesque" (solamente imágenes) *3x10: "Fly" *3x11: "Abiquiu" *3x12: "Half Measures" *3x13: "Full Measure" *4x01: "Box Cutter" *4x02: "Thirty-Eight Snub" *4x03: "Open House" *4x04: "Bullet Points" *4x05: "Shotgun" *4x06: "Cornered" *4x07: "Problem Dog" *4x08: "Hermanos" *4x09: "Bug" *4x10: "Salud" *4x11: "Crawl Space" *4x12: "End Times" *4x13: "Face Off" *5x01: "Live Free or Die" *5x02: "Madrigal" *5x03: "Hazard Pay" *5x04: "Fifty-One" *5x05: "Dead Freight" *5x06: "Buyout" *5x07: "Say My Name" *5x08: "Gliding Over All" *5x09: "Blood Money" *5x10: "Buried" *5x11: "Confessions" *5x12: "Rabid Dog" *5x13: "To'hajiilee" *5x14: "Ozymandias" *5x15: "Granite State" *5x16: "Felina" Dexter *1x01: "Dexter" *1x02: "Crocodile" *1x03: "Popping Cherry" *1x04: "Let's Give the Boy a Hand" *1x05: "Love American Style" *1x06: "Return to Sender" *1x07: "Circle of Friends" *1x08: "Shrink Wrap" *6x01: "Those Kinds of Things" *6x02: "Once Upon a Time..." *6x03: "Smokey and the Bandit" *6x04: "A Horse of a Different Color" *6x05: "The Angel of Death" *6x06: "Just Let Go" *6x07: "Nebraska" *6x08: "Sin of Omission" *6x09: "Get Gellar" *6x10: "Ricochet Rabbit" *7x01: "Are You...?" *8x01: "A Beautiful Day" *8x02: "Every Silver Lining..." *8x03: "What's Eating Dexter Morgan?" *8x04: "Scar Tissue" *8x05: "This Little Piggy" *8x06: "A Little Reflection" *8x07: "Dress Code" Hell on Wheels *1x01: "Pilot" *1x02: "Inmoral Mathematics" *1x03: "A New Birth of Freedom" *1x04: "Jamais Je Ne T'oublierai" *1x05: "Bread and Circuses" *1x06: "Pride, Pomp and Circumstance" *1x07: "Revelations" *1x08: "Derailed" *1x09: "Timshel" *1x10: "God of Chaos" *2x01: "Viva La Mexico" *2x02: "Durant, Nebraska" *2x03: "Slaughterhouse" Hannibal *1x01: "Apéritif" *1x02: "Amuse-Bouche" *1x03: "Potage" *1x04: "Œuf" *1x05: "Coquilles" *1x06: "Entrée" *1x07: "Sorbet" Homeland *1x01: "Pilot" *1x02: "Grace" *1x03: "Clean Skin" *1x04: "Semper I" *1x05: "Blind Spot" *1x06: "The Good Soldier" *1x07: "The Weekend" Person of Interest *1x01: "Pilot" *1x02: "Ghosts" *1x03: "Mission Creep" *1x04: "Cura Te Ipsum" *1x05: "Judgment" Categoría:Contenido